Desconocido
by Romy92
Summary: Porque, al fin y al cabo, tal vez no seas tan desconocido para ella. JasperxAlice. AU.


**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, a mi por desgracia solo me pertenece la trama.**

**Pues antes de nada, quiero decir que este one-short va dedicado a mi querida amiga NatsuAlice-Quirky. Por los animos que siempre me das, por todos los reviews que me dejas (sean a porrones o no xD), por lo super buena escritora que eres y por todas esas historias tan fantasticas que tienes! Muchisimas gracias por todo!!!=) (en parte tambien porque se que tenias ganas de leer este one-short;D) Asi que te lo dedico, espero que te guste mucho! **

**

* * *

**

**Desconocido**

Miró el reloj aburrido. Ya hacía una hora y media que estaba allí. Normalmente, cada día se quedaba unas dos horas y media en la biblioteca, pero no para estudiar. Él era el encargado, algo así como el bibliotecario. Su trabajo consistía en vigilar a los niños más pequeños para que no se portaran mal y en recoger y ordenar los libros que la gente devolvía.

No le gustaban los deportes ni las videoconsolas, a él lo que realmente le gustaba eran los libros de historia, sobretodo los que explicaban alguna guerra interesante. Por ese mismo motivo en su clase era un marginado. Sus compañeros siempre se habían reído de él llamándole cuatro ojos a causa de las gafas que llevaba, y al ver que no se interesaba por las cosas que normalmente solían interesar a los chicos de su edad, lo habían dejado de lado. Pero a Jasper poco le importaba aquello. Él era feliz con lo que tenía y con lo que le gustaba, aunque con esto último había una excepción. Jasper se había ofrecido a ser el bibliotecario de aquel curso por una razón. Por Alice. Él sabía que ella iba cada tarde a la biblioteca para hacer los deberes o para estudiar, y de ese modo, aprovechaba para observarla en silencio, como siempre había hecho. Llevaba enamorado de ella desde párvulos, pero jamás se había atrevido a hablarle. Solo se habían dirigido las palabras justas y necesarias.

Jasper tenía la impresión de que Alice ni siquiera sabía como se llamaba, aunque era de esperar debido a la reputación que él tenía en el instituto. Ella en cambio era una de las chicas más populares de la clase, aunque no por ello era una mala persona. Jamás se había reído de el, y las pocas veces que habían intercambiado palabras, le había parecido de lo mas amable y simpática.

Volvió a mirar el reloj de nuevo y solo habían pasado tres minutos. Estaba inquieto porque aún no había aparecido por la biblioteca, tal vez aquel día no iría, pensó. Decidió dejar de pensar en ella y concentrarse en el libro de biología que tenia delante de las narices, intentando recordar alguna definición para el examen que tenía al día siguiente. De repente escuchó la puerta de la biblioteca y sus ojos se desviaron rápidamente del libro para posarse sobre la persona que había entrado. Sonrió inconscientemente mientras la veía entrar intentando no hacer ruido, buscando un sitio para sentarse. Alice se sentó de espaldas a él, pero poco le importó, de ese modo podría observarla sin problemas. No sabía porqué, pero le atraía todo de ella. La forma que tenía de coger el bolígrafo, las muecas que hacía cuando no entendía algún ejercicio, la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro cuando se daba cuenta de que recordaba alguna cosa que había estudiado o cuando se pasaba una mano por el cabello en señal de que estaba agobiada. Todo.

Por otra parte, sabía que jamás podría tener nada con ella. Alice jamás se fijaría en alguien como él, más que nada porque era muy tímido y sabía de sobras que no era su tipo. Ni el de Alice, ni el de ninguna chica. Jasper no entendía mucho de moda, y al parecer las gafas que llevaba eran demasiado gruesas y anticuadas, pero a él no le importaba no ir a la moda. Jamás le había importado y jamás le importaría.

Se encontraba absorto observando como Alice mordisqueaba su bolígrafo, cuando escuchó una vocecilla a su lado. Decidió no darle importancia e intentó continuar mirando a Alice, pero aquella voz volvió a interrumpirle. Jasper desvió la vista, irritado por la interrupción, y vio que a su lado había una niña de unos diez años que le tendía un libro.

-Podrías estar más atento-le reprochó con cara de fastidio.

-Lo siento-le dijo él avergonzado mientras dejaba el libro en la mesa.

La niña se alejó de él claramente molesta. Jasper por su parte se había puesto nervioso. Definitivamente, no era buena idea mirar tanto a Alice. Decidió dejar de hacerlo y concentrarse de nuevo en el libro de biología. Estuvo varios minutos observando el libro, aunque estaba claro que no estaba estudiando. No sabía como, pero de repente le habían entrado ganas de hablar con ella, aunque fuera solamente para pedirle la hora. Pero no sabía que decirle ¿por qué le era tan difícil entablar una conversación con alguien? Estaba insultándose mentalmente cuando la vio salir de la biblioteca. Se maldijo interiormente por haber dejado escapar aquella oportunidad. Después lo pensó mejor, y decidió que hablaría con ella cualquier otro día, al fin y al cabo iba casi cada tarde a la biblioteca.

Al cabo de un rato volvió a mirar el reloj y vio que ya era hora de irse. Recogió sus cosas y esperó a que viniera el otro encargado para así dejar la biblioteca vigilada. Cuando llegó, Jasper se despidió de él y después salió de la biblioteca.

Para salir del instituto debía pasar por el aparcamiento, y por ahí se encontraba cuando vio a Alice agachada al lado de una alcantarilla con cara de preocupación. Se quedó parado en medio de la calle sin saber que hacer. ¿Debía acercarse a ella o sería mejor seguir con su camino? Después pensó que tal vez necesitara ayuda, así que no podía dejarla allí sola. Se armó de valor, respiró hondo un par de veces rogando para no decir ninguna estupidez, y se acercó a ella.

-P-perdona, ¿ne-necesitas ayuda?-genial, había empezado bien la conversación. Odiaba tartamudear de esa manera cuando se ponía nervioso.

-Pues no me vendría mal-le dijo ella levantando la cabeza para verle mejor-se me han caído las llaves del coche en la alcantarilla, y no llego a alcanzarlas-le explicó con una mueca de tristeza.

-Déjame ver-Jasper se agachó a su lado, intentando imaginar que la persona que tenía tan cerca no era Alice, mientras metía la mano en la alcantarilla.

-Tus manos son más gruesas que las mías, así que no creo que llegues-le dijo Alice mirándolo fijamente.

-Tienes razón-Jasper se levantó de su lado rápidamente y se puso a buscar algo por el suelo.

Alice lo observaba con el ceño fruncido intentando averiguar qué era lo que buscaba.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Jasper volvió a su lado con un palo largo y delgado. Lo introdujo en la alcantarilla y cogió el llavero por la anilla que sujetaba todas las llaves. Cuando tuvo el llavero suficientemente cerca, lo cogió con las manos, lo limpió con su camisa y se lo entregó a Alice.

Ella lo miraba sorprendida, y cuando tuvo las llaves en sus manos, las levantó en señal de victoria, pero con tan mala suerte que le propinó un golpe a Jasper en toda la cara haciendo que le saltaran las gafas.

Al ver lo que había hecho, Alice se cubrió la boca con las manos y se acercó rápidamente a Jasper, que se encontraba sentado en el suelo con una mano en la mejilla.

-¡Ay Dios! lo siento muchísimo-le dijo avergonzada.

Jasper continuaba con la mano en su mejilla y con una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

-Tranquila, no ha sido nada-le dijo mientras rogaba que dejara de darle vueltas la cabeza. Realmente había sido un golpe fuerte.

-Déjame ver-le pidió ella mientras apartaba la mano de Jasper de la mejilla golpeada y ponía las suyas, intentando ver si le había dejado alguna marca-está un poco rojo-le dijo Alice mientras acariciaba con uno de sus dedos la marca roja que había en la mejilla de Jasper.

Él tragó saliva ruidosamente, se estaba empezando a poner demasiado nervioso.

-Tal vez deberías ponerte hielo-le dijo Alice.

-No, ya estoy bien, de veras-le contestó Jasper mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Ella lo imitó, pero se agachó para recoger las gafas de Jasper, que aún continuaban en el suelo, y después se las entregó.

-¿Sabes? Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos. Con las gafas no me había dado cuenta-le dijo mirándolo fijamente mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Al oír aquello, Jasper sintió que le empezaban a temblar las piernas. ¿Alice le estaba diciendo que sus ojos eran bonitos? Aquello si que no se lo esperaba de ninguna manera. Tenía los ojos azules, nunca le habían parecido gran cosa, pero si a Alice le gustaban, entonces a él también.

-Gr-gracias-le dijo agachando la cabeza, notando que se ruborizaba, mientras se ponía las gafas.

-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir ya. Siento mucho el golpe que te he dado-le dijo algo avergonzada.

Jasper asintió intentando no mirarla fijamente. Alice se encaminó hacia su coche, pero de repente se dio la vuelta y le dijo:

-Por cierto, muchas gracias por ayudarme a coger las llaves, Jasper.

-D-de n-nada, Alice –jamás le había costado tanto hablar. Ella le sonrió una vez más y después retomó el camino hacia su coche. Jasper la vio subirse en el automóvil y arrancar.

Se quedó en el aparcamiento durante unos minutos bastante largos. No podía creerlo, Alice sí que sabía su nombre. Sonrió inconscientemente mientras se acariciaba la mejilla aún adolorida. Se sentía como un idiota ahí parado sonriendo, pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, estaba feliz.

Al cabo de un rato, retomó el camino hacia su casa pensando en todo lo que le había pasado con Alice. Recordaba perfectamente todas sus palabras. Pero lo que recordaba con más claridad, era su nombre dicho por Alice y estaba seguro de que haría todo lo posible por volver a escuchar su nombre saliendo de aquellos labios.

**

* * *

**

**Hii^^ **

**Si, aqui estoy de nuevo, soy una pesada I'm sorry. Pues nada, la historia de escribir esto se me ocurrio mientras hacia un examen -.- (ahi veis lo mucho que me aburro en clase xD) Y bueno, aqui esta. **

**Es algo raro, pero al final me ha gustado como ha quedado y todo^_^ Espero que opineis lo mismo y que me dejeis un review bien bonito diciendomelo (y ya sabeis que si no os gusta pues tambien me gustaria recibir algun review, aunque fuera para saber que debo dejar de escribir estas cosas xD)**

**Hasta pronto=)**


End file.
